


The fuck you want, Gallagher?

by Gallavich2018



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich2018/pseuds/Gallavich2018
Summary: One shot. My first fic EVER. Be gentle.For my girls. You know who you are.





	The fuck you want, Gallagher?

Mickey sat on the tattered couch in his dingy living room enjoying the peace and quiet. He took a long drag from his lit cigarette and exhaled the toxins slowly from his lungs. After the most recent fight he had with his brothers over the distribution of money from a recent scam they ran, he was ready for everyone to fuck off for a long time. Mickey always did all the heavy lifting but his numbskull brothers expected much more of a cut then they deserved. Mandy decided to side with them leaving Mickey to fend for himself. Fuck all of them, Mickey thought, as he rubbed his hand over the tender skin underneath his left eye. Iggy tried to throw a punch which barely grazed Mickey but still got him enough to leave a mark. Fucking Iggy. 

A commanding knock at the door jolted Mickey from his thoughts. Mickey was not in the mood for any company right now. "The fuck," Mickey whispered under his breath as he considered ignoring whoever it was and retreating to his room to release some sexual tension and sleep off the rest of this hangover. He had visions of a certain Gallagher in his head. A certain Gallagher that had relentlessly tried to get Mickey to give up his ass to him, again. He'd had a moment of weakness at the Kash & Grab when he went in for a slim jim and ended up with Ian's dick in his ass. He knew the younger boy was gay because of his sister and would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped something like that would happen. It had been a week since the redhead had wrecked him and Ian kept trying to get more. Mickey wasn't necessarily opposed to it but this new situation he found himself in was foreign and frankly, kind of terrifying. Sure he'd gone down to Boystown and found a guy or two to suck his dick in the past, but being fucked by a guy he knew in a public place was a whole new level of risk he wasn't sure he was ready for. 

Mickey rose from the couch and made his way to the door. He swung it open as his eyes locked with the green-eyed redhead raising his hand to knock again. 

"The fuck you want, Gallagher?" Mickey demanded as he felt his face flush because Ian looked so fucking good in his fitted dark blue jeans and his green and white striped polo. 

"You know what I want Mickey," Ian said, a devilish grin spread across his face. Ian pushed past Mickey into the house, slammed the door shut and pushed Mickey up against the now closed door. Ian rutted his thigh into Mickey's crotch as he felt the brunette harden under his touch. 

Before Mickey could say another word the redhead crashed his lips onto Mickey's mouth, parting his lips with his tongue and exploring the inside of his mouth like the world was ending and he had no time left. Mickey barely had time to form a thought as he looped his arms around the taller man's neck and reciprocated the kiss. Fuck Ian tasted good. 

Ian smirked as Mickey kissed him back and momentarily disconnected their lips to catch his breath. "I wanted to do that at the Kash & Grab," Ian panted, "but didn't think you wanted it," Ian breathed into Mickey's mouth as he went in for more. 

"Goddamn Gallagher." Mickey could barely get the words out of his mouth because Ian had literally taken his breath away. 

Ian palmed Mickey's rock hard dick as he unzipped his jeans. As his pants fell to the floor, Ian fell to his knees. The younger man ghosted his lips over Mickey's throbbing dick and finally freed it from his boxers. The redhead swirled his tongue around the head of Mickey's cock and then took his full length into his mouth. Ian glanced up at Mickey's face to see a completely lust blown man staring back at him.

Mickey wanted to please Ian but fuck if what Ian was doing to him right didn't feel fantastic. All his senses were heightened as he watched the redhead bob up and down on his thick cock. Mickey started to rock into Ian's mouth and felt himself hitting the back of Ian's throat. He had head before but never like this. Ian knew what he was doing and desperately wanted to please Mickey. Mickey picked up the pace and fucked faster into Ian's pretty little mouth, the redhead never gagging, taking it so good. Ian put his hand down to his cock, needing friction against his own straining hardon. 

"I wanna see your body, lose your fucking clothes," Mickey demanded. 

Ian dropped Mickey's dick out of his mouth as he used the back of his hand to wipe the mixture of saliva and precum from his chin. Ian stood up and quickly shed his shirt, revealing the most incredible set of abs Mickey had ever seen in his life. Ian's body was a piece of fucking art. Ian started to unbuckle his belt. "Slower," Mickey urged, wanting to relish the moment since the first time they fucked had been hurried. As Ian slid off his belt and started to unbotton his jeans Mickey felt himself get impossibly harder as he took in the sight of a perfect V that led down to his 9 inch cock. Mickey licked his lips and hummed in anticipation as Ian unzipped his jeans and slid his pants and boxers off, finally liberating the monster of a cock that Ian had every right to be very proud of. The younger man spat in his hand and started stroking his dick as Mickey watched him in awe. 

"Is this what you want, Mick? You have been avoiding me. Not sure if I should give it to you." Ian questioned as he expertly worked his dick. 

Mickey couldn't take the break in physical connection anymore as he closed the space between him and Ian he lost all nervousness and went in for his beautiful, cock-sucking lips. He wanted to taste himself on Ian. As their lips made contact, so did their dicks. Mickey moaned as the redhead reached for his ass and fingered his tight hole. 

"Fuck me." Mickey could barely manage to whisper as he kissed Ian toward the couch. 

"I will. I need to taste your ass first." Ian said as he spun Mickey around and urged him to get on his hands and knees on the couch. Mickey obliged and Ian once again dropped to his knees.

"Always on your knees, Gallagher, I fucking love it." Ian smiled at the encouragement as he spread Mickey's beautiful ass cheeks wasting no time in pushing his tongue into Mickey's hole. 

Mickey gasped at the sensation as Ian darted his tongue in & out and lapped at the sensitive ring of nerves. As he worked Mickey's hole, Ian reached for Mickey's leaking cock, using the precum to slick up his shaft, working Mickey up & down as his tongue continued to work his hole. 

Mickey knew he would be done for if Ian kept up what he was doing. "I need you to fuck me" the older man pleaded feeling climax getting close. Ian dropped his cock, spit in his hand and entered one, and then two fingers into Mickey's hole. As he scissored his fingers to get Mickey ready to take his cock Mickey released the sexiest fucking moans Ian had ever heard. The redhead couldn't wait any longer, spitting onto Mickey's hole and using his own precum to slick his painfully hard dick he inserted the tip of his cock into Mickey's ass. Grabbing the brunette's hips Ian slowly rocked into Mickey not believing how fucking tight Mickey was. 

From the time he realized he was gay, Mickey figured being a bottom was what he would like. He had experimented with vibrators and his fingers but having a cock moving in and out of his ass completely fucking ruined him. It was painful at first, especially with Ian's massive member, but every nerve of his body was on fire in the most delicious way. Mickey pushed back into Ian's thrust so that the redhead finally bottomed out. Apparently, that is what Ian needed because soon he was thrusting his hips at an unbelievable pace. Ian wanted to see Mickey's face. 

"Ride my dick, Mickey," Ian whispered as he leaned in close to Mickey's ear. 

Mickey wasted no time in changing position as he stood up and pushed the younger man onto his back onto the couch. He had watched enough porn to know that this was the way to ride a dick. Ian smirked and stroked his cock as Mickey hovered above the tip of his dick, spreading his ass cheeks as he lowered himself onto Ian. Mickey didn't break eye contact. He didn't think he would be into this emotional connection bullshit but he found himself never wanting to take his eyes off the green-eyed man. As Ian's cock entered Mickey again they couldn't look away from each other. 

Mickey's thick cock bobbed up and down in front of Ian's face as Mickey expertly rode Ian's dick. Ian couldn't look away, Mickey Milkovich was perfect. Every inch of him. Ian had been letting Mickey do all the work but he needed to touch him, he wrapped his hand around the brunette's dick and stroked him as he continued to fuck Ian. Mickey's head rolled back as he felt a fire building in his groin, he was getting close. 

"Fuck. I am going to cum, Ian. Fuck." Mickey warned. 

Ian started to thrust into Mickey's ass and stroke his cock faster. "Cum then baby." Ian urged. 

Mickey made eye contact again as the fire completely enveloped his body and he shot in hot spurts all over Ian's chest. "Fuccccckkkkkkkk!" 

Ian followed Mickey immediately over the edge as he released deep inside of Mickey.


End file.
